User blog:Dare-2-Dream/The Character Game
You can just ignore this. I just want to try this out TFOU. I edited them a bit to fit the story. List 12 characters: #''Margie'' #''Teagan'' #''Ben'' #''Harlow'' #''Shawn'' #''Elena'' #''Caleb'' #''Rowan'' #''Tyler'' #''Allegra'' #''Tommy'' #''DJ'' (In random order) Now answer these questions: Do you think 4 is hot? How hot? :Harlow? Yep. He's pretty hot. Do you think 6 and 2 would make a cute couple? :Elena and Teagan? Um...I guess they would make a ''cute couple, but not the most dynamic.'' 5/10 or 7/4? Why? : I don't know what this means, but I think I'm supposed to pick a pairing. Shawn and Allegra or Caleb and Harlow. Yeah, I Shawn and Allegra. 2/7 or 12/3? : Teagan/Caleb or DJ/Ben? .... Teagan/Caleb. Would 10/7 make a good couple? : Would Allegra/Caleb make a good couple? Oh my God, look how that turned out. Yep. Yep they do. Who would win a fight between 12 and 10? : Who would win a fight between DJ and Allegra. Hmm...well DJ is sassy and pretty hardcore. Allegra is a diva and kind of demanding. So...um...I'm gonna go with DJ right now because of his recent behavior. 1/5 or 2/11? Why? : I think this also goes with the fight one so who would win a fight between Margie and Shawn? Margie. Who would win a fight between Teagan and Tommy? Tommy. Who would win a fight between 9 and 6? : Who would win a fight between Tyler and Elena? I seriously have no idea. Two and Seven are making out. Ten walks in...their reaction? : Teagan and Caleb are making out and Allegra walks in. Allegra would probably burst out crying and stuff. But why would Caleb and Teagan be making out? Three has to marry Eight, Four, or Nine. Who would they choose? : Ben has to marry Rowan, Harlow, or Tyler, who would he choose? Well, Ben's straight so Rowan. What would happen if Seven discovered Three and Ten in a secret relationship? :If Caleb discovered Ben and Allegra in a secret relationship, he'd be confused and probably hurt. Suggest a title for a One/Five Hurt/comfort fic. : A Margie/Shawn hurt/comfort fic...Fake It 'Til You Make It. Shawn would obviously be the one comforting Margie. What would be a good pick up line for Eleven to use on Six? : A pick up line for Tommy to use on Elena..."Hey, wanna be my beard?" Why is Six afraid of Seven? : Why is Elena afraid of Caleb? She's not. Nine murders Two's best friend. What does Two do to get back at them? : Tyler murders Teagan's best friend. What does Teagan do? Well, seeing how Teagan and Ben is going, I think Ben would end up dead and Teagan would rip Tyler apart. Everyone gangs up on Eight. What happens? : Everyone gangs up on Rowan, what happens? Um, she would use her siren-like voice to make them all forget why they were ganging up on her and then they'd all be friends again. Six jumps you in an alleyway. Who comes to your rescue? Ten, Two, or Seven? : Elena jumps me. Out of Allegra, Teagan, or Caleb, I would pick Caleb. (1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (9) runs off with (7). (1), brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (12), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3). : Margie and Caleb are in a happy relationship until Tyler runs off with Margie. Caleb, brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with Tommy and a brief unhappy affair with DJ, then follows the wise advice of Shawn and finds true love with Ben. What title would you give this fic? : Tyler Beatty, the Lady Stealer. What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant? : If DJ got Rowan pregnant...it would be Quick all over again. What would happen if Seven walked in on Nine and Twelve having sex? : What would happen if Caleb walked in on Tyler and DJ having sex? He'd probably be uncomfortable and wouldn't know what to do. What would you say if you found out that 12 was a rapist? : If DJ was a rapist, I would have no idea where the fic would be going. What would you think if 1 was emo and had tried to slit his/her wrists? If 1 is already emo/slit his/her wrists already, what would you think if 1 became the most optimistic person in the world? : If Margie was emo, I'd think that that was a tragic storyline but then again, she's kind of lonely so it wouldn't be so surprising, but still a shock. Six has just stolen your hairbrush. What is the first thing you would say? : Elena stole my hairbrush. I would let her have it because technically Samantha Barks would have stolen my hairbrush and that's fine with me 'cause she's famous and awesome. Seven, nine and four have banded together at three in the morning and starts to sing the most annoying song you know as loud as they can, waking you up. What is the first thing you think? : Caleb, Tyler, and Harlow have banded together and starts to sing an annoying song loudly. I would be like, "shut the heck up". How would you react if you saw four and eleven in a closet together with a rubber ducky? : If Harlow and Tommy were in a closet together with a rubber ducky, I would check the invisible security cameras. 2, 5, 1, 6, 8 and 3 are playing Truth or Dare. 1 asks 8, and 8 says Truth. 1 asks who 8 loves, and 8 confessed their true love with 4. 4 does not share the feeling, and in fact is in a secret relationship with 5. 8 is heartbroken, and seeks comfort in 3 while 4 and 5 run into the sunset together. However, 1 is secretly in love with 3, and become so jealous of 8, who, after the comfort from 3 becomes in a relationship with 3, and so 1 decides to murder 8, but is stopped just in time by the police officer 7 and is sent to prison, allowing 8 and 3 to continued their relationship. : Teagan, Shawn, Margie, Elena, Rowan and Ben are playing Truth or Dare. Margie asks Rowan, and Rowan says Truth. Margie asks who Rowan loves, and Rowan confessed their true love with Harlow. Harlow does not share the feeling, and in fact is in a secret relationship with Shawn. Rowan is heartbroken, and seeks comfort in Ben while Harlow and Shawn run into the sunset together. However, Margie is secretly in love with Ben, and become so jealous of Rowan, who, after the comfort from Ben becomes in a relationship with Ben, and so Margie decides to murder Rowan, but is stopped just in time by the police officer Caleb and is sent to prison, allowing Rowan and Ben to continued their relationship. What would you feel this second if 4 gave you a daisy right now? : I would feel happy I guess? 2 and 11 are your teachers. What would you do? : Teagan and Tommy are my teachers? I'd do what I normally do and get my work done. Category:Blog posts